Group Gazers Traps and Raps
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Ezekiel has a rap and Zoey makes a trap.


Lindsay goes inside Zoeys house.

"I brought cake!" Lindsay cheers.

Everyone cheers.

"Oh yay! I love cake!" Zoey says.

Lindsay cuts a slice for everywhere.

"Thanks don't forget the sandwich babe,eh." Ezekiel winks at Lindsay.

"Excuse me" Lindsay asks getting mad.

Ezekiel puts on his shades.

"All the ladies love me,eh." Ezekiel smiles.

Lindsay rolls her eyes.

"Ezekiel, are you ok?" Alejandro asks.

"Never better. I'm a playa and i'm playin just to play." Ezekiel sings.

"What the hell?" Zoey asks.

Ezekiel puts his arm around Zoey.

"Go wash my car and make it sexy." Ezekiel demands.

"Oh you want to see spotless?" Zoey asks.

Ezekiel nods.

Zoey grabs a frying pan and smacks Ezekiel with it.

Ezekiel falls off his chair.

"What was that for babe? Don't use cooking material unless you're cooking me something." Ezekiel complains.

"I want to be a girl." Alejandro sighs.

"I want to be a unicorn." Noah interupts.

"Why are you being so sexiest towards females?" Lindsay asks.

"I'm not. You two are my bitches." Ezekiel says.

Lindsay slaps Ezekiel.

"Get out of my house." Zoey says kicking out Ezekiel.

Ezekiel shrugs.

"I don't need them,eh. I'm a playa. Everybody loves the Zeke." Ezekiel says talking to himself.

Ezekiel walks up to a gang on the street.

"Yo yo yo dawg! Don't be scared,eh. The epic Ezekiel is here!" Ezekiel says trying to act black.

"Oh so you little white boy. We are the pandilla mexicana." The lead member says.

"...Riiight.." Ezekiel says walking off to a different gang.

"Yo homies." Ezekiel greets.

"YO DAWG ARE YOU TRYIN' TO MOCK US?" A black member asks.

Ezekiel backs off.

"Where's the bitches at?" Ezekiel asks himself.

"Hey cutie." A prostitute says to Ezekiel.

"Hey sexy." Ezekiel winks and flirts.

"You wanna have sex?" The prositute asks.

"I'm a playa,eh." Ezekiel agrees.

The prositute takes off her shoes and roahces and bugs crawl out of it.

"Lick my feet babe." The prostitute demands.

Ezekiel almost throws up.

"That is sick.." Ezekiel says about to throw up.

"If you think that's bad wait until you see my pet crabs." The prostitute winks.

"Thanks...now I can't eat seafood anymore..." Ezekiel says grossed out.

Ezekiel barfs on the ground.

"I'm going back to my normal life." Ezekiel says taking off his gold chains and shades.

Ezekiel pulls up his pants and takes off his rings.

Ezekiel walks back to Zoeys home.

He knocks on the door.

Zoey awnsers it.

"Go to hell." Zoey says madly.

"I'm sorry! Believe me I learned my lesson..." Ezekiel shivers.

Zoey hugs Ezekiel.

Ezekiel hugs back.

Zoey smacks him.

"Now you're forgiven." Zoey smiles.

Ezekiel rubs his head.

He enters the house.

"Did you guys know that every time the sun and the asteriods-" Noah says getting cut off.

"Hey, nobody cares." Lindsay admits.

Noah mumbles to himself.

"I'm bored." Ezekiel complains.

"Same. I'm going to the library. Anybody want anything?" Noah asks.

"EEP! Shoes,dresses, tons and tons of lipgloss!" Lindsay orders.

Noah facepalms.

Noah leaves.

"So..." Zoey says.

"I'm thinking of signing up for wrestling...should I?" Alejandro asks.

Lindsay and Ezekiel shrug.

"Ok you and me lets wrestle." Zoey challenges.

Alejandro wrestles Zoey.

Alejandro wins.

"Yes you should sign up for it!" Zoey encourages.

"Ok i'll do it now. You want to come?" Alejandro asks.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Zoey lies.

Zoey leaves withAlejandro.

"Do you think I have a chance with her? Noah asks fastly.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"Nothing." Noah rushes.

"It sounded like you said.." Lindsay says being cut off.

"Nope." Noah denies.

Lindsay shrugs awkwardly.

"So...Alejandro..do you still like me?" Zoey asks as she walks with Alejandro.

"...Yes..." Alejandro says looking away.

Zoey grabs a specail kind of lipgloss from her purse.

The lipgloss makes a anyone who kisses her sleep and forget what happened 5 minutes before it happened.

"Oh really?" Zoey asks as she puts on the lipgloss.

"Yeah but.." Alejandro says getting cut off.

Zoey kisses Alejandro for 8 seconds.

Alejandro grabs her waiste and pulls her closer.

Zoey stops kissing him.

"Best kiss of my life." Alejandro flirts.

Zoey waits.

Alejandro falls down and sleeps on the ground.

"Damn he's annoying as hell.." Zoey says to herself as she walks back to her house.

"Hey where's Alejandro?" Lindsay asks.

"Dreamland." Zoey says as she wipes off the lipgloss.

"I'm so bored." Ezekiel complains.

Lindsay throws a pillow at him.

Ezekiel throws the pillow back.

"I know what i'm going to do!" Ezekiel shouts.

Ezekiel turns on some rap music and grabs the microphone.

"Yo yo yo! I am the Zeek so don't say a peep! I been a playa all the time so don't judge this ryhme! It's the pimp way, all day 24/7, so come with me and you'll be in heaven! This ain't no average rap, so gimmie a bitch to tap! Ladies love my bat because it has no fat!" Ezekiel raps.

Zoey grabs a pocketknife and almost cuts her wrist.

"This has to be the worst thing i've heard in my whole life.." Lindsay sighs.

"You jelous cause I can rap. Ladies can't rap. All they do is make sandwiches." Ezekiel says putting on his shade.

Lindsay looks at Zoey and winks.

Lindsay grabs the microphone out of Ezekiels hand.

"Wow you come here acting like your all that! Boy please take off that hat. Nobody is impressed, you're making us depressed. You think you're the main but all you got is that neck chain! Girls can attack right before your back so please don't tease cause you'll beg on your knees!" Lindsay raps.

"Owned." Zoey says as she eats popcorns.

Ezekiel shrugs.

Alejandro walks in.

"I fell asleep on the street for no reason."Alejandro says cluelessly.

Zoey turns her head.

"Do you know why?" Lindsay asks.

Alejandro nods.

"I forget exactly what I was going to do" Alejandro sighs.

"Sign up for wrestling.."Lindsay awnsers.

Zoey facepalms.

"Oh yeah thanks!" Alejandro says leaving.

Zoey takes out her lipgloss.

"Wow...this stuff is good.." Zoey says to herself.

"What's that?" Lindsay asks suspicously.

"UH NOTHING!" Zoey says hiding the lipgloss.

"Hmm.."Lindsay says to herself.

"I'm going to bed. It's late. Goodnight." Zoey says leaving to her room.

"She changed...or is this the real her?" Lindsay asks herself.

"She's still sexy,eh." Ezekiel says.

Lindsay pushes Ezekiel.

"I'm serious!" Lindsay says seriously.

"Me too. Except i'm a playa yo! Ladies come to me,eh." Ezekiel says like a hipster.

"You're NOT a playa!" Lindsay facepalms.

Ezekiel grabs one buck out of his sweater.

"I'm richer than everyone,eh." Ezekiel shows off.

Lindsay grabs her wallet and takes out a credit card.

"This is a credit card. Real rich people get this." Lindsay winks.

"I'm too rich for credit cards. I am the Zeek. Bow down." Ezekiel commands.

Lindsay rolls her eyes and walks away.

Lindsay slams her bedroom door and goes to sleep.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ezekiel asks himself.

Ezekiel turns on the t.v and watches rap music videos.

Noah walks in.

"Young money,eh. YOLO!" Ezekiel says dancing to the songs.

"I don't want to live on this planet anymore." Noah sighs.

Noah closes the door and walks out of the house.


End file.
